katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Areas in King Salmon
'Key Areas Seen From The Naknek River / Alaskan Beluga Whale Cam:' Key areas seen from the Explore.org Naknek River / Alaskan Beluga Whale Cam are shown below. The following pictures / maps provide aerial views of some of those key areas. The cam is located on the north shore of the Naknek River; keep in mind when viewing the cam things appear opposite of how they appear on maps. There are also other maps at the bottom of the Beluga Whales in the Naknek River Citizen's Science Project page that will help with getting to know where things are. Please note: You can click on any of the images for a larger view of the image. MAP - KING SALMON CAM COVERAGE AREA RMIKE 2015.04.27.jpg|'Ranger Mike provided this Google Earth aerial image of the approximate area of the Naknek River that is visible on the cam' MAP - KING SALMON AERIAL KEY AREAS.JPG|'Eskimo Creek, NPS Dock, Cam Location, Boatyard, Town-City Dock, Floatplane Row, & Direction to travel on Naknek River via boat to Naknek Lake & Brooks Camp' ''UPRIVER:'' (left of the cam, looking towards the east) 'Upriver Mudflat:' The season of the year and the time of day when you are viewing the cam will determine the river water volume''' in this area of the Naknek River. When the river water volume in this area is higher, such as at or near the time of high tide, this area can be partially or fully under water. The upriver mudflat will be completely covered during high tide. When the river water volume is lower, such as at or near the time of low tide, this area will have varying exposure depending on the river water volume. Later in the summer no mudflats will be exposed on the Naknek River, regardless of the tide level, because the volume of water flowing through the river will be much higher. During low tide, watch for dabbling waterfowl to be feeding in the shallow areas adjacent to the riverbanks and on the exposed mudflats. More information about the birds and waterfowl that can be observed on the cam is located on the King Salmon - Birds & Waterfowl Wiki Page (click here to view) ' UPRIVER MUDFLAT.jpg|'Upriver Mudflat ' Boatyard & Aleutian Range: BOATYARD - UPRIVER MUDFLAT AREAS.JPG|'Boatyard & Upriver Mudflat Areas''' BOATYARD - ALEUTIAN RANGE - SATELLITE DISHES.jpg|'Boatyard, Aleutian Range, Satellite Dishes' BOATYARD & ALEUTIAN RANGE 14.04.22 202501.jpg|'Boatyard & Aleutian Range 04.22.2014' BOATYARD & ALEUTIAN RANGE 14.04.27 111501.jpg|'Boatyard & Aleutian Range 04.27.2014' BOATYARD & ALEUTIAN RANGE 14.04.27 111502.jpg|'Boatyard & Aleutian Range 04.27.2014' BOATYARD & ALEUTIAN RANGE 14.04.27 111701.jpg|'Boatyard & Aleutian Range 04..27.2014' BOATYARD & ALEUTIAN RANGE 14.05.21 221601.jpg|'Boatyard, Aleutian Range & Satellite Dishes 05.21.2014' ''Town / City Dock: ''' TOWN - CITY DOCK.JPG|'Town / City Dock & Upriver Mudflat Areas' '' 'Kejulik Pinacles: ' KEJULIK PINNACLES 14.05.11 171301 DATE CORR.jpg|'''Kejulik Pinnacles - the eroded core of an inactive volcano. As observed via the Explore.org cam on 05.11.2014 KEJULIK PINNACLES 15.02.02 142101.jpg|'Kejulik Pinnacles as observed on 02.02.2015' ''Floatplane Row: '' Floatplane row is a row of buildings the floatplane operators use for their businesses. In the summer there will be lots of airplane traffic there. FLOATPLANE ROW.JPG|'Floatplane Row - floatplane operators do not have their docks in the river yet' FLOATPLANE ROW & UPRIVER MUDFLAT 14.04.20 182901.JPG|'Floatplane Row & Upriver Mudflat 04.20.2014' FLOATPLANE ROW w DOCKS 14.05.16 180401.JPG|'Floatplane Row with floatplane operator's docks installed in the Naknek River 05.16.2014' 'SOUTH SIDE OF NAKNEK RIVER: (across the river from the cam)' 'For Sale Sign: ' ' SOUTH SHORE FOR SALE SIGN CLOSE-UP.jpg|'For Sale sign close-up view''' SOUTH SHORE FOR SALE SIGN WIDE-ANGLE.jpg|'For Sale sign wide-angle view' ' 'DOWNRIVER: (right of the cam; looking towards the west) Looking downriver, the cam is looking to the right or towards the west near the time of low tide when the water volume in the river allows for exposed mudflats to be visible: DOWNRIVER NEAR TIME OF LOW TIDE.jpg|'''Curves/Bends in Naknek River; To the West Towards King Salmon Creek, Naknek, Kvichak Bay, Bristol Bay; & To Eskimo Creek near the time of low tide when exposed mudflats are visible DOWNRIVER MUDFLATS 14.05.06 21minsB4LT.jpg|'Downriver Mudflats 05.06.2014' DOWNRIVER MUDFLATS 14.05.09 1hr8minsB4LT.jpg|'Downriver Mudflats 05.09.2014'